OSS4E6 Don't Drink the Water
Plot On a stormy night, Hex asks a magic shopkeeper to make him younger. When he refuses, Hex attacks him. The shopkeeper gives him water from the Fountain of Youth and tells him where to find more. The Tennysons are visiting St. Augustine and a stream that de Leon thought was the Fountain of Youth. Max cannot read the words on a sign. Ben makes fun of Max's getting old, and Gwen disapproves. At a carnival, Max, getting hot, goes to a dunk tank, but the attendant tells him not to. He insists and the attendant reluctantly lets him. On the third try, Ben dunks Max, worrying the attendant. Hex arrives and terrorizes people. He sends Ben and Gwen flying and goes after the attendant. He destroys the dunk tank, soaking Max and Ben. Ben turns into Cannonbolt. Cannonbolt attacks Hex, sending him flying, while Max helps the attendant. Cannonbolt and Hex battle. Max protects the attendant from Hex and Gwen and Cannonbolt surround him. He disappears and Cannonbolt turns back into Ben. Max is trapped under a teacup ride. When Ben and Gwen free him, he is ten years old. Max is excited to be a kid again. He begins to act childishly, annoying Gwen. She goes to get her spellbook, but Max tells her not to. In the Rustbucket, Gwen looks for a spell to change Max back. Gwen thinks that the water may have done something to Max ,and the three go to analyze it. They pick up enormous amounts of oxygen and carbon. Gwen finds a piece with the address of the manufacturer. Cops arrive and Ben turns into a child version of Four Arms. The Tennysons run. Gwen says that the water made Four Arms young as well. They drive in the Rustbucket to the address and Four Arms turns into a four-year-old Ben. They arrive at the manufacturer. Ben starts to whine like a four-year-old. They find the attendant tied up. Hex, lurking nearby, creates a bulldozer robot and sends it after the Tennysons. Ben turns into young Wildmutt and attacks the robot. He climbs on top and starts to tear it apart. It collapses. Later, Hex is in a cave filled with water. He uproots the trees growing there. The attendant explains that he guards the Fountain of Youth, which Hex is after. He says that he uses the water to live forever, but that it is more a curse than a blessing. Wildmutt turns back into Ben. They drive to where Hex is in the attendant's car, but a plant comes to life, grabs everyone, and blows up the car. Ben turns into a young Stinkfly. Stinkfly uses gas to kill the plants. The group runs. They get to the cave that Hex is in with the Fountain of Youth. The cave starts to collapse. Hex emerges from the water. Gwen casts a spell, but Hex easily redirects it. IT sends the group flying. Gwen goads Ben into going Heatblast. Heatblast attacks Hex, but Hex blocks his attacks. Angry, Heatblast throws a tantrum and goes supernova. The Fountain starts to evaporate and explodes, sending Hex flying and immersing him in water. The attendant says that the water will wear off of Max, Ben, and himself soon. When it does, they return to the Rustbucket. Elsewhere, Charmcaster delights in having power over a baby Hex. Characters Characters *Shopkeeper *Tour Guide *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Max Tennyson *Attendant *Officers *Charmcaster Villains *Hex Aliens *Cannonbolt *Four Arms *Wildmutt *Stinkfly *Heatblast Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10 Episodes